


it's not just you [it's all of us]

by wherecourageisfound



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, between nat and clint i mean, everyone else is kind of like 'u done fucked up nat'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherecourageisfound/pseuds/wherecourageisfound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha shows that her allegiance isn’t with SHIELD, but rather, only with herself. The Avengers all have their take on it, but then, there’s Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not just you [it's all of us]

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first official fic, and hopefully, one of many. this is pretty short, and i actually wrote it like a year ago, but i was too nervous to post it.  
> anywho, shout out to by beta maddy [[blog](http://elberethgithoniel.tumblr.com)/[ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity)] for putting up with all my insistent questions and terrible grammar/syntax.  
> read on my blog [here](http://theholmesofbakerstreet.tumblr.com/post/76590604767/ficlet-its-not-just-you-its-all-of-us)

Sitting in silence around the Stark Tower conference table, seven figures were present. Tony, the first to break the tension, spoke.

“You can’t do this anymore, Natasha. You can’t,” he began. “And I’m not saying this for me, or for anyone else in this room. I’m saying this for them. You risked lives today. You sacrificed innocent people for your selfishness. ”

“You have no right to patronize me, Tony. The sheer amount of lives Stark Industries has destroyed makes my death toll look like child’s play.”

Anger flashed across Tony’s face. “You- you have some nerve to compare yourself to me. I’ve changed, Stark Industries has changed. And you know it too. Don’t you dare try to push the blame on me.”

“The Man of Iron is right,” spoke Thor, successfully cutting Tony off from a further rant, “This unwelcomed plight was caused by you, and only you.” 

Refusing to reply, Natasha stood in silence.

“We could have helped you, you know? We wouldn’t have let you suffer alone, Nat. It’s our job to protect the people. Even people like you.” Compassion shown in Steve’s eyes. “But you didn’t let us do our job. And now? Now, you have to face the consequences. And you have to face them alone.”

Once again, Natasha was silent.

“Was it worth it?” 

Everyone looked over to Bruce, who had finally decided to speak. Staring straight into Natasha’s eyes, he continued.

“Was it truly worth it in the end?”

Silence for a moment, as if she was remembering all she had done.

“You already know the answer, Bruce.”

“Is that all you have to say for yourself?” His eyes flickered to a dark green.

A cold stare turned soft. A near-silent “I’m sorry” ghosted from her lips.

“And, you know what the worst part of this is? You’re not even sorry. Though I guess it shouldn’t be that surprising. After all, monsters never feel remorse.”

Dead silence lingered in the hall after Bruce had spoken. Natasha, never wavering, pulled out her SHIELD clearance card and placed it on the table. Turning quickly, with one last, solemn glance at Bruce, she left. Clint slowly got up to follow suit.

“Not you, Barton. Stay.” All eyes turned to the back of the room. 

“Director,” started Clint, “I had no ide-”

“Save it, Barton. We all know you knew. Why you let it happen though, is the real question,” Fury spoke with confidence, no hint of insecurity in his voice could be heard. Though his back was facing the Avengers, he still appeared to be strong and resilient, despite having just lost an important member of his team. 

“I couldn’t stop her. Nor would I have tried given the chance. Natasha did what she thought she had to do.” Clint began. “It may not have been right, but it’s all she knew.”

“That’s a lie.” Tony stood up. “That’s a goddamn lie - you and I both know it! She had a choice!”

Bruce looked up at that moment and spoke. 

“She had a choice, Clint. She chose wrong.”

“She _never_ had a choice,” Clint took a deep breath and continued. “She’s broken and she knows that. She tried to fix it; she tried to be better, but she’s still as broken as she ever was.”

“Barton, listen-” 

“No, _you_ listen. Every damn one of us is like her. We’re all broken, damaged. Heroes trying to hide our inner horrors. That’s how this team works. That’s why we’re here.” 

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but Clint silenced him and spoke once more.

“Tony, stop, just stop. Don’t you dare judge her. Don’t you dare judge her, because she’s broken in a different way than you. She’s chaotic and selfish and sometimes heartless, but at least she doesn’t use a suit to cower away from the world.”

At that, Tony finally sat back down. Placing his SHIELD card upon Natasha’s, Clint turned to leave. And this time, nobody stopped him.


End file.
